


it's good until it's bad until it's good

by Grave



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: (I mean this is what we are here for, Bottom!JB, Butt Plugs, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Humiliation Kink, PWP, Top!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave
Summary: In the morning, in bed with your very persuasive boyfriend, many things can seem like a good idea. Until those good ideas turn out to be very bad ideas.-Written for the prompt of the "tell me good boy: a bottom jb fic fest":"omg the thought of jb wanting to please someone by wearing a vibrator/plug all day so that he's stretched and ready to be pounded into the mattress um yes"





	it's good until it's bad until it's good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last minute I managed it after all. Life has been a bitch leading up to the deadline of the Bottom JB fic fest and ate away all writing hours I have planned to put into this. The finished product - had only the chance to get a hasty 1h quick edit, no beta and is not quite what I wanted it to be and certainly not one of my best works, but HELL IT'S DONE because just dropping out last minute would have been way worse!
> 
> Has it bottom JB? Yes. Does it have butt plugs? Oh yes! Does he get pounded? Yas.
> 
> And that's all that matters I suppose - it's smut. There is nothing more to say. With the flimsiest pretense of plot. JUST SMUT OK.
> 
> (After the fic is revealed I might come back to do some editing.)

This morning it all had still sounded like such a good idea. A _hot_ idea.

This morning when Jinyoung had crawled on top of him and coaxed him out of his sleep with wet, open-mouthed kisses along his spine and strong hands kneading his shoulders, it had seemed like a good idea. When Jaebum smelled him - shower fresh - and tasted him as he craned his neck to the side, catching Jinyoung’s lush bottom lip between his teeth - it had been a _brilliant_ idea.

As it took only so little to replace the hazy warmth of the morning with hot coiling need and his body heated up with the memory of what they had done the night before, of how they had been in a very similar position, but just with Jinyoung inside him, _fucking_ into him – still a good idea, _fantastic_ idea!

He didn’t think it would turn into a bad idea when he pushed his hips up and his ass back against where he could feel Jinyoung gradually growing hard, his whole stomach filling with a one-track need to get a repetition of last night, to just feel him inside him again and get back that delicious jelly-bone feeling afterwards.

But then Jinyoung had gently held his hips down, putting distance between them where just a second ago they were pressed to each other - front to back, naked skin to naked skin - denying what Jaebum craved for.

»We can’t. I have an audition. I need to leave in twenty minutes.«, Jinyoung had mumbled against the back of his head, voice infuriatingly mature and decisive, while Jaebum just whined - a honest to God whine that he would never let anyone hear except for Jinyoung - and turned far enough around to wrap an arm around the younger’s neck, pulling him into another kiss that was positively filthy. Jaebum’s smart brain wasn’t really online in the mornings - no matter how many years of schedules at 4am and getting kicked out of bed to leave immediately - the smart part of his brain pretty much was in _goodbye, sayonara, adios_ -mode until at least an hour after being forced awake. So the rational part that knew - yeah, Jinyoung has an audition that is very important for his future career and Jaebum supported this with all his heart – had been offline and only his monkey brain had been left and that monkey brain screamed - _he needs to fuck me, right now, please._

They wasted at least five minutes of those twenty minutes just making out and even though Jinyoung’s hand had pushed between them, wrapping around Jaebum’s quickly hardening cock, it was _not_ what he wanted right now. 

»C’mon, Jinyoung.«, Jaebum had moaned, as close to begging as he was comfortable with and as close to saying _will you please just fuck me?_ as he would probably ever be saying out loud.

The dark, calculating glint in Jinyoung’s eyes should have been probably the first warning sign that this would turn out to be a very, very bad idea and shit, he will _kill_ him as soon as this day was over, but that morning, with his lust/sleep riddled brain, he had been just so damn stupid and blind.

He hadn’t thought it was a HORRIBLE idea when Jinyoung suddenly went for something in the cupboard and came back with a black box.

He hadn’t even thought this might be a bad idea when what was inside the box hard turned out to be a silver, shockingly tasteful and expensive looking plug.

As in a _butt plug_. 

A butt plug Jinyoung was presenting him with such a sheepish look that Jaebum had maybe had a short-panicked moment in which he thought there would be an engagement ring inside.

He might have said »What the fuck?« 

At this point Jinyoung didn’t even had to say anything more, their eyes meeting over the box, for Jaebum to know exactly what Jinyoung was intending with this.

Maybe he had thought it was a _shameful_ idea at this point - _embarrassing, too much -_ but when Jinyoung whispered in his ear: »You just need to be good and wait for me. Just wear this for me - and then I can just slip right into you - you’d be already nice and stretched and so good just for me, hyung. Just promise you keep it in.« - well, Jaebum would have liked to be able to say that he had protested more, but with every honey smooth word dropping from Jinyoung’s mouth it tickled Jaebum’s deepest darkest places, that he usually liked to keep hidden from everyone.

And it _could_ have been a _good_ thing-

Jinyoung drinking up every moan and sigh from his mouth as he slowly fingered him open with one hand and the other working in a perfectly synchronized rhythm on his cock -

Really, _really good -_

Jaebum breathed in sharply as he felt the stretch of the cold, hard metal, slipping in so smoothly and slotting right into place - different and foreign but kind of exciting how it just filled him out without giving in, not even the tiniest bit - different from Jinyoung’s cock, different from the friction of actual sex, just _teasing_ him with the _idea_ of what could be coming -

And then it _was_ good -

Jinyoung circled with his fingers around the rim of the plug - it was not as big as Jinyoung’s cock, it would still hurt just the tiniest bit to fit him in, but it would be the good kind of pain- »So good, hyung.«, Jinyoung murmured into his mouth as Jaebum’s nails dug into his shoulders and the first lazy morning orgasm, slow-building but toe-curling good was pulled out him and he clenched around the unyielding little toy.

 _Still really good_ , when Jinyoung smiled so brightly above him, eyes crinkling in the corners.

»Remember - you promised to keep it in. No matter what.«

Everything can seem like such a brilliant idea when you just woke up in the arms of your boyfriend and after a horny make out session. Things _didn’t_ seem like such a great idea, when the next time you wake up it’s because the doorbell to your flat was ringing up a storm and you stumble to the door hastily - painfully aware of the plug and sober enough now to feel embarrassed about it - and you see your manager standing there, glaring at you and asking you why the hell you are not ready for the dance practice she had told you about three days ago which was spontaneously scheduled out of the blue because… - Jaebum cannot remember for the life of him what the reason was. Something about a choreographer being flown in?

He usually didn’t forget stuff like this! He was a good leader, he was supposed to keep track of shit like this. But usually also _someone_ reminded him of his most important appointments….

 _Oh._

_He’d kill Jinyoung._

In the end the good idea turned into a _horrible_ idea - with Jaebum standing in the practice room - painfully aware of his own body, of the all his bandmates standing around them - chattering and without a care in the world - some dance instructor in the front wanting to run through a choreography with them.

Jaebum prided himself always on being a good leader. He knew that he needed to be a good example for the other guys, that while they gave 100%, he needed to give 110%. He was usually the first to practice, the last to leave. And yet here he was, feeling the unforgiving metal plug still inside him - irrationally and stupidly unable to get Jinyoung’s voice out of his head, as he whispered in his ear - »Promise me, hyung.« And if he might have stopped making stupid excuses just for one second - he could have maybe admitted to the deep, dark shameful part inside him that felt hot, prickling excitement up and down his spine due to what he was hiding, in plain sight of everyone and the thought of what they might think if they only knew.

His eyes met Jinyoung’s only for a brief second, when the other barged into the practice room - just in time from his audition - one glance was enough for Jinyoung to _know_ and one dark, pleased smile curling around his lips was enough for Jaebum’s knees to feel even weaker.

_Worst. Idea. Of. His. Life._

* * *

 

To say the least - dance practice involving a lot of movement might have not been the best moment to live out some secret kink fantasy.  To maybe no one surprises really a lot of movement was not really in any way making the whole situation any easier to handle or allowed Jaebum only a minute of forgetting about what he had in his ass. He tried. It was impossible. 

He was highly aware, about everything, about his body and every last inch of it, the fabric of his clothes rubbing against his skin. When he had arrived at the practice room Jackson had given him a friendly, overeager pat on the butt as a greeting and it was only due to Jackson blabbering on while already focused again on the phone in his hand that the other could not see how Jaebum literally froze on the spot, butt cheeks clenched, his jaw tensing with effort not to scream in frustration.

He needed to pretend to listen to the choreographer’s ideas that would improve their stage performances or to Bambam showing him cat pictures in the short breaks or to Yugyeom wanting to have his feedback as to how to go about their comeback stage. 

Every movement was torture in the meantime - the worst combination of pressure and his body, despite his better judgement, too triggered by the feeling of being stretched, filled and on high alert with anticipation.

But he grit his teeth, ignored the uncertain looks everyone was increasingly giving him – it was all too obvious to anyone who knew him as well as the other five did, that Jaebum was distracted by _something_ , unusually quiet and just going along as the new choreographer talked to Yugyeom and their usual dance instructor about tips and ideas for their new comeback performances. But everyone had their bad days, so thankfully no one pushed him too far.

_Two hours this thing was supposed to last. Almost over._

Squatting down might have given the sought-after relief for his aching back but did almost the entire opposite for the plug that had been a nuisance during every move, but now made itself known in a way Jaebum could barely ignore anymore. His face was feeling too hot, in general he was feeling like he was burning up from the inside - shame, anxiety and arousal forming a cocktail that was hard to deal with. He knew that he was not performing the way he was supposed to perform and he knows that he should be more annoyed with himself about it. Jaebum should make a responsible decision and just excuse himself to the loo and be done with this stupid idea that had sounded so brilliant to his lust idled brain, but now proofed to be _hell_. 

And if this self-created hell couldn’t possibly get any worse, Jaebum would of course not be left alone for long in his personal misery on the floor. And of course, it needed to be the _worst person possible._ An infuriatingly gentle hand carded through his sweaty hair in soothing motions, massaging his scalp and neck in small motions. Jaebum didn’t need to look up to know who it was. He would recognize that touch anywhere and between a million.

»Jinyoung-ah…« Jaebum exhaled deeply, sounding a little bit too whiny for his own taste. He shouldn’t and yet he couldn’t help himself but melt into the touch.

»You alright, hyung?«, Jinyoung asked calmly. But Jaebum could _hear_ the teasing edge to it. It should make him angrier than it does. And yet at this moment he was incapable of mustering any rage. Not when Jinyoung pressed into all the right spots on his neck that shot electricity right down his spine. Not when his head was already too deep into the gutter. Awfully, embarrassingly turned on by the whole situation, still unsettled about the revelation about how this little ‚naughty secret‘ was making his blood boil and his heart race.

Jaebum looked up from where he had his face buried in his own hands. Jinyoung towered over him, looking as usual barely out of breath from their dance practice. Jaebum didn’t know how he must look at the moment, flushed and sweaty and tense, but however it was Jinyoung’s gaze darkened subtly and his fingers dug deeper into his skin until Jaebum felt the edge of his nails.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, terribly _aware_ of Jinyoung’s hand on him. Already on normal days his brain liked to wander to places where it 100% should definitely _not_ be, when he was actually supposed to do his job as the leader of this band. And yet his damn treacherous head liked to go in the worst possible moments to the dirtiest places. The more stressed he got the more intrusive those thoughts become and the more he tried to shove them down, the more they piled up and became just impossible to ignore any longer. Today though he was barely even trying, his willpower rubbed into dust. His muscles clench around the hard metal of the plug.

Jinyoung was saying _something_ but Jaebum didn’t hear anything, his fantasy running away with him. Squatting on the floor like he was right now, he was just the perfect height - eye to eye with Jinyoung’s crotch. The grey sweatpants Jinyoung was wearing today were doing a piss poor job at concealing what nice size of _package_ was hidden under the soft, well-worn material.  Just a couple of centimeters and two layers of fabric were separating his mouth from Jinyoung’s dick. It wouldn't take much to just lean forward and trace the exact shape of Jinyoung’s cock with his mouth, feel it harden under his tongue, tasting nothing but cotton but smelling Jinyoung’s masculine but sweet scent. Crazy to think that he was by now well acquainted enough to the exact feeling of another guy’s dick, this _one_ guy’s dick, in his mouth that it took not much to imagine perfectly how it would feel - the taste of him, the weight, the ache in his jaw. Jaebum could just tease Jinyoung like this, give him back a little bit of the torture he had been feeling for the last couple hours, torture him just with the barest suggestion of his teeth until his sweatpants were wet with his spit. He’d tease until Jinyoung would grow frustrated and the hand, just a few moments ago gentle, would pull him back by his hair. Jinyoung could just pull his sweatpants down, just enough to free his cock and shove it into Jaebum’s eager waiting mouth - right here, with the mirrors of the dance studio reflecting it from all sides, with Mark not even five feet away trying to get some kind of crank out of Jackson’s back, Youngjae somewhere behind him clinging onto a water bottle and the maknae’s goofing around the laptop and music station with the choreographer. The thought was absolutely _terrifying_ that he’d be used like this in front of his group members and friends and strangers, that they could all see how helplessly desperate he was for anything Jinyoung would give him, how he had grown to love to please the other. But as terrifying as it was, it was also making him hard in a worrying rate, he should really _right now_ put a brake on.

Thoughts and inappropriate fantasies like this had been the worst when Jaebum had still battled with _wanting_ Jinyoung, when he had still been unable to come to terms with the fact that he might not be as simply straight as he had liked to believe all his life and his head was spitefully trying to proof him wrong. You'd expect it would get better when he had been allowed to explore every inch of Jinyoung’s body and vice versa, and in a way it did and yet knowing how Jinyoung’s mouth, his hands, his ass, his _cock_ felt had made it better in some way and a lot worse in others. Actual _memories_ mixing with fantasies proofed to be a bad combination.

Just to make it worse, Jinyoung curled his fingers into the short hair at Jaebum’s neck, still long enough to hold onto, tight enough to make his scalp prickle with pain. As usual the other could probably read his mind. Jaebum’s eyes flicked up as his mouth opened with a sharp exhale. Maybe he was not the only one suffering -

»You okay, hyung?«

Jaebum’s mouth snapped immediately shut and his head spun to a side so fast he could hear something crack in his neck. Youngjae had come closer and put a calming hand on his shoulder. It was supposed to be calming, and yet Jaebum tensed up all over. More harshly than necessary Jaebum ducked away from Youngjae’s touch and stood up abruptly. »I’m fine!«, he pressed out and hated how defensive he sounded even in his own ears. His face felt like 100 degrees. Well, nothing better to kill the mood and his boner than of all people sweet, kind Youngjae worrying about him while Jaebum actually had nothing better to do than fantasize about sucking his boyfriend’s dick. What the fuck has he been _thinking._ He had never been so happy to decide on his drop crotch sweatpants and and oversized t-shirt. Otherwise he might have needed to die on the spot.

He didn’t even need to see Youngjae’s face to know that there was probably a mix of hurt and genuine worry in his eyes. Used to Jaebum’s temper Youngjae kept on pressing, but thankfully now with his hands kept to himself buried in the front pocket of his overly large sweater.

»You look more exhausted than usual. If you are getting sick-" 

Shame and embarrassment gnawed on him even more. »I said I am _fine_!« And as always that led him to snap. He regretted it immediately. His gaze softening as he saw how Youngjae’s mouth pulled into a straight line.

»Ah, c’mon now, hyung!« Jinyoung clicked his tongue disapprovingly and stepped between him and Youngjae to  lay an appeasing hand on his chest. Over his shoulder he shook his head at Youngjae and rolled his eyes in dramatic fashion, conveying the message _Don't bother, you know how he sometimes is._ He didn't even pretend like he didn't want Jaebum to see.

 _»_ I think someone just got up on the wrong foot.«

As Jinyoung pushed him to the side, one possessive hand pressing in dip of his back, just high enough to not look indecent, but low enough to make Jaebum a bit crazy. »C’mon, hyung, just a little longer. You’ve been so good.« Jinyoung’s low voice, right at his ear went straight southwards. _Fuck._

_Absolute worst idea._

 

* * *

 

When they were finally leaving to get back to Jaebum’s flat in a shared car it was already dark outside.

Getting out of the practice room had been another round of torture as Jackson suggested they could all grab something to eat together before heading back to their respective homes. Horror visions had already flashed in front of Jaebum’s eyes -  sitting in a restaurant, actually needing to engage in conversation while trying to find a position to sit that wouldn’t drive him mad, thinking of anything _but_ dragging Jinyoung in the restaurant bathroom – but before he could stammer any answer or get dragged along, Jinyoung stepped in. With an apologetic smile he excused them both – Jaebum wasn’t feeling well and they should better head home before it would turn into a something worse, also Jinyoung had a headache already the whole day, the audition left him extra exhausted – he lied so smoothly that everyone else had just believed it. At least everyone was nodding along except for Mark, who was nearly burning a hole in Jaebum’s neck as he stared after both of them. But Mark, thankfully, would never say anything directly to them, and Jaebum refused to think about what their eldest might actually _know._

It had been _hours_ already and it would now be another thirty minutes, maybe an hour until they arrived home. Only an hour until his personal horror day would come to an end and he’d get what this was all about. He tried not to think about it, especially now in the darkness of the car with their anonymous driver in the front and Jinyoung next to him. He tried to distract himself with his phone in his hand, cat pictures on instagram, the couple of messages he got from friends, scrolling through his twitter feed. Anything to keep the turmoil in his stomach as tiny as possible. His whole body ached from the training session - he still felt full and unsatisfied at the same time, even though he should be exhausted he was restless. ( _Horny,_ his brain supplied helpfully and with the horrible voice of mockery from Bambam for some reason - probably because the maknae was usually the one shameless enough to mock Jaebum and his sex life. _Which was great by the way, so fuck him!)_ Anticipation mixed with irritation mixed with being _on edge_ for way too long was a shit combination.

Jaebum should have expected already that Jinyoung would not have mercy on him, would not even grant him the duration of the car ride to regain some dignity, as if he wasn’t already the source for Jaebum’s whole damn disaster of a day. In the darkness of the car, unseen by the driver focusing on the road (at least Jaebum prayed that he wasn't paying attention) Jinyoung scooted a little closer in the pretense of wanting to get a glimpse at Jaebum’s phone. A warm, heavy hand settled intimately on Jaebum’s thigh, high enough to definitely not be casual. High enough that Jinyoung’s pinky left the barest suggestion against his crotch. Jaebum immediately tensed all over, his phone forgotten in an instance.

»You have been really good, hyung.«, Jinyoung leaned close enough that Jaebum could feel the warmth radiating from him, could smell the coffee Jinyoung had had just before leaving the practice room. Jinyoung’s voice was deep and velvet smooth against Jaebum’s ear. Every word tingled over his skin. The praise was making his stomach twist in delicious knots and made him weaker than he liked to admit, made him desperate to be even better just to hear Jinyoung say it again. »You kept your promise.«

» _Stop it_. This was the _worst_ and entirely your fault.«, Jaebum mumbled but actually didn't want Jinyoung to stop at all. He tried to push the other away with his elbow, but Jinyoung wouldn’t budge even the slightest bit. On the contrary he dug his fingers only deeper into Jaebum’s thighs, making Jaebum squirm a bit in his seat as his cock twitched in response. Undeniably it was triggering something very primal and usually buried deep, deep down inside himself, when Jinyoung showed his strength and how very little impressed or intimated he was by whatever Jaebum was doing. With cruel intent Jinyoung’s hand pushed further up and there was no way the other could not feel now how Jaebum was reacting to him. A pleased, sinister smile curled around his lips, barely illuminated by the shine of the passing street lights. 

Of course Jinyoung would be enjoying himself way too much. Jaebum should be either more concerned or more annoyed by the sadistic streak Jinyoung had but kept so perfectly well hidden behind his pretty face and charming smile. One might think he should grow more resistant to Jinyoung, but instead Jinyoung was just slowly but gradually wearing away on his defenses more and more.

»I don't think you really want me to stop.«, Jinyoung hummed in his ear. Never was the _Park Gae_ more fitting really, he'd be wagging his tail if he had one - way too damn _pleased_. To proof exactly his point, Jinyoung teasingly let his fingers dance further up before boldly cupping Jaebum’s traitorous dick. He inhaled sharply - _fuck, shit, FUCK -,_ his hand snapping down to stop Jinyoung but instead he just impotently held onto the other’s wrist, not _really_ pushing him away

Jinyoung chuckled - a cautious glance to the driver in front of the van who was still diligently focused on the road - before leaning even closer. »Can’t wait to fuck you, hyung. You’re already so needy. Can't wait to slip right into you.«

»Stop.«, Jaebum repeated again, feeling hot all over, oversensitive and rubbed raw over the course of the day. »You _knew_ I forgot about the dance practice - you _fucking knew-«_ He turned his head to the side, nose and forehead bumping against Jinyoung’s. Considering how close they were, their lips were separated just by a couple inconsequential centimeters. His words were angry, but his heart was not entirely in it. He should be trying to save the last shreds of his dignity but every single word of Jinyoung just made him harder and before he knew it his hips involuntarily pressed up, seeking the unmoving pressure of Jinyoung’s hand. He was ready, so damn ready to get this stupid plug out of himself and Jinyoung’s dick into him. Between the driver and the passengers an opaque partition could be rolled up. He could do that. The car was spacious enough to be able to crawl into Jinyoung’s  lap then, shielded away from all prying eyes. He'd just shove their sweatpants down far enough, get that stupid unmoving piece of metal out of him and get something much better in, stretched and ready.

Maybe than Jinyoung would finally stop being so smug. He was pretty sure that the last 10 minutes in the van would be enough time to get the first edge off, it would take probably embarrassingly little time to finally get the orgasm he had been denied the whole damn day.

»Are you thinking of riding my dick right here in the van?«

Impossible that not all of Seoul couldn't see the red beacon Jaebum’s face had turned into. » _No_!«

»Oh God, you _did._ I know that face of yours!«

This time when Jaebum shoved him away, Jinyoung obliged, gliding back into his own seat – smugness still radiating all around him. Jaebum’s heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he was surprised their driver didn’t hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

For a split second in which Jaebum pushed Jinyoung against their apartment door when it finally fell into the lock, he considered punching him - Jaebum wasn’t quite sure if he was madder at himself or at Jinyoung - mad and excited and _oh-so-damn-hot_ -

Eventually Jaebum rather settled on crushing their mouths together with enough force that their teeth knocked against each other.

»This was _such_ a stupid idea!«, he growled as he readjusted, this time realigning their lips and tongues with a bit less force but with no less wrath. He put all his frustration, all the humiliation, all the anxiousness he had felt over the day into the kiss, but as Jinyoung - lovingly, sweetly despite the heat of the moment - cradled his face between his hands and took charge of the kiss, slowing it down, giving it more finesse - Jaebum could feel the anger slipping out of him and all that was left was need, and want, and the bittersweet edge of desire.

 It felt like it had been forever since Jinyoung’s lips had touched his own, an urgency behind it that definitely was unnecessary since the last time they had kissed had just been this morning. And yet the wait had been too long. 

Jinyoung was no less eager then him, matching Jaebum perfectly every step. »Shit, hyung, you make me crazy.«, he mumbled as they pulled apart for a split second just to catch some air, a small thread of spit still connecting their lips. Jaebum wanted to laugh, because most of the time he felt like the crazy one, like he was the one to go more insane every day he spent with Jinyoung. The things he suddenly wanted - how badly he craved to belong to Jinyoung… he never would have thought to feel anything, ever in his life so intensely.

It had taken an embarrassingly short time and he had already decided to forget all the bad things today, all the stupid things - and was just left open-wide and starved.

He mewled the other’s name as his jacket was pushed from his shoulders, discarded somewhere in the hallway and there were impatient hands on his waistband, pushing his sweatpants down while his hoodie and t-shirt were entirely forgotten.

Jaebum shivered violently, gasping as greedy fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of his ass cheeks, talented fingers going straight for the plug wedged still inside him. Jaebum arched involuntarily as Jinyoung circled the knob of the plug, around the tight ring of muscles holding it inside. His mouth fell open in a soundless scream, in awe, as Jinyoung teased a finger inside him alongside the plug, meeting barely any resistance, stretching him even further. The burn was delicious, Jaebum’s legs trembled with the effort to keep standing upright.

»You have to fuck me. _Now_.« Jaebum needed him inside him - right now, _right the fuck now._ Or else he would go mad if Jinyoung just kept on fucking teasing him, with the tip of his finger circling around the shape of the plug. He had been ready already this morning. He had been ready the whole damn day! Shit, he would have been ready right there on the dirty, sweat stained dance floor, on all four legs if Jinyoung had demanded it. His cock was already leaking between their bodies and _God_ , Jinyoung was still far too dressed. The first drops of precum would leave disgusting stains on Jinyoung’s expensive wool coat. His hands fumbled incompetently with the infuriatingly stubborn elastic of Jinyoung’s pants. But he was too uncoordinated, too distracting as his hips bucked backwards onto Jinyoung’s hand to really get anything done.

»Please, c’mon, Jinyoung - I - please-« He prayed and hoped that his voice only sounded as wet with arousal in his own ears. His face felt like it would be going up in flames any second as he desperately pressed little, pleading kisses to the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth, his jaw, his neck as if he could coax him like this to just get _on_ with this.

»Shit…if you could see yourself now. Okay, it’s okay, hey - I got you. Come with me.«

To his own mortification an impatient whine slipped past his lips, his fingers clinging a little bit too hard to Jinyoung. Recognizing how _gone_ Jaebum already was, Jinyoung breathed through and gathered his self-control as best as possible. Jaebum whined again when the added pressure of Jinyoung’s finger disappeared and he was again just left with the cold, uncaring weight of the plug. »C’mon. Not in the hallway.«, Jinyoung murmured against his mouth, peppering sweet, soothing kisses to Jaebum’s lips and cheeks.

It was an awkward little shuffle down the hallway, both of them unwilling to keep their hands off each other for just a second.

Somehow they managed to stumble into the bedroom - _thankfully_ only two doors down the floor. Along the way Jinyoung had shed all of their clothes before Jaebum’s back hit the soft sheets of the bed.

Jinyoung followed him immediately, settling between Jaebum’s legs that spread only too willingly to make room for the younger. With a little space to breathe again, Jaebum could for the first time really appreciate the view _he_ was getting right now. _Gorgeous_ , he thought, bitterly. It shouldn’t turn him on this much - that dark, dominant look in Jinyoung’s eyes, the red swell of his lips, the sweat glistening on his chest, the dark trail of hair leading down from his navel. And yet Jaebum wanted to do nothing more than to just submit to him. How was it possible to be so into someone that he could barely breathe or think for himself anymore…

»I thought you wanted to be fucked? Turn over then.« Jaebum shivered violently, unable to resist the smooth, demanding tone in Jinyoung’s voice. He might die of mortification when this was all over, but right now he simply did as he was told, rolling over on his stomach.

Jaebum yelped in surprise as Jinyoung pulled him by the hips, forcing him on his knees, ass in the air and presented to him. Jaebum’s eyes burned with humiliation and arousal as he pressed his forehead against the mattress.

And then - finally - _God, finally, yes -_ Jinyoung took hold of the plug with surprising dexterity, pulling it out excruciatingly slow. A helpless spew of moans bubbled out of Jaebum’s throat, as he felt inch by inch stretching past the rim of his hole - it took more and less time than he would have expected. The feeling of _loss_ that followed made Jaebum sob as his hole clenched impotently around nothing. 

The soft, stunned curse dropping from Jinyoung behind him filled Jaebum with the need to combust right this instant. _He’s gonna make me cum before he even fucks me…I am going to die, shit._

Jinyoung’s thumb pressed against his hole, meeting no resistance at all. He bend his thumb, pulling Jaebum a little more open. »You are really just so wet and stretched for me, just ready for my cock.« Jaebum didn’t know when Jinyoung had reached for the lube, but when he pushed three fingers into him at once, they were slippery and went just in, knuckle deep.

So much better - _so, so much better_ than the plug - not the same size, but alive and moving in him and knowing exactly where to press deeper in to make Jaebum’s hips buck backwards, moving by their own accord to fuck himself on them. Jinyoung groaned his name and in that moment Jaebum could feel how much he was wanted, that this might be driving Jinyoung just as insane as it was him. Jinyoung took his sweet ass time, apparently just enjoying how comfortably he could fit his fingers inside him.

The fingers might be better - but they were still not what Jaebum wanted - and he didn’t want to come like this - he clenched around Jinyoung’s fingers, reaching back with his hand, but being able to reach nothing but Jinyoung’s wrist. »Please, Jinyoung, please-«

Jinyoung’s reply was certainly something that would haunt him in the future. »I am going to fuck you so hard you are never going to forget it and you can guess where I’m going to fill you up when I’m done.« If Jaebum’s brain and dignity hadn’t excused themselves and left the building a long time ago, he may have been embarrassed with the way his breath had double-hitched and his hips had twitched so hard that Jinyoung’s fingers had slipped out almost automatically.

“Yes, fuck – yes! J-jinyoung – aah!”

Jinyoung’s cock pushing into him made him aware of just _how_ wet he was. It made him also keenly aware of what a _presence_ Jinyoung’s cock had in him. Despite being stretched by the plug for a good couple of hours, Jinyoung’s cock was still noticeably _bigger._

A deep, curling satisfaction settled in his stomach when Jaebum took note that it was hiss asshole that was clenching and wrapping so tightly around Jinyoung that it had the other barely able to wait and continue to be an insufferable, sadistic asshole. Or he finally just made the most out of the fact that there was no adjustment time needed for Jaebum. 

»D-does it feel good? Do I feel …g- shit- good?« The words fell out of his mouth before he could hold them back, he didn’t even quite register what he had been saying as he spread his legs a little more, arched his ass up a bit - looking probably horribly wanton but the just wanted the other to got even deeper, to really _use_ him.

He didn’t get an answer, neither was he really expecting one. His words seem to do the magic trick though as he felt Jinyoung’s finger digging into his hips so painfully that it would leave marks for the next days at least. It probably wasn’t possible but Jaebum could swear he could feel the first wet, hot trickle of Jinyoung’s precum inside him as Jinyoung started to fuck properly into him in an unrelenting demanding, selfish rhythm. It was a little rough and if Jaebum wouldn’t be as gone with arousal it would probably hurt - the consequences he would also feel for the next days, but right now he just eagerly met every thrust of Jinyoung, moaning and whimpering as his cock filled him up so perfectly, so completely as if he was made for nothing else but this. His hand scrambled behind him, fingernails digging into the flesh of Jinyoung’s forearm, as he urged him on. »So good - so big, ah, Jinyoung…«, Jaebum’s voice broke as his hips shifted in attempts to handle the younger man’s _size._

It would barely take any time at all - he had felt the whole day already close to coming several times. His cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs, ready to burst any second if he’d even brushed it. He’d like to last a little longer but the overwhelming need to just finally come was winning. 

Before he could even reach his own dick in his hand though, Jinyoung pinned his wrist to the bed, leaning over him far enough that Jaebum could impossibly slip even deeper into him and bit into the tender skin of his shoulder. »You gonna come just like this - just with my cock buried in your ass. I know you can do that for me, hyung.« 

He could, yeah, but he still wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling - it always felt like too much, left him too vulnerable, like it exposed a side of him he didn’t necessarily wanted to show anyone. But Jinyoung always had a talent to break down all these barriers, not by force, but with patience and continued work, with being there every step in Jaebum’s life to a point where he could not imagine being without him anymore. He had made it his mission to coax Jaebum continuously out of his comfort zone. Every time he thought he couldn’t take more Jinyoung proved him from.

»But I want to see you.«

Jaebum mewled, arching his back in protest to shove his ass back as he could feel Jinyoung slip out entirely, not entirely registering what the other had said. With a disorienting swiftness he was manhandled and rolled over onto his back again. Vision swimming before his eyes, he could barely make out Jinyoung’s face above him. His body was moving on auto pilot, making room for the other between his legs, curving his back and meeting Jinyoung every inch until he felt his cockhead push past his hole again.

Jaebum had intended to maybe use this moment to take a breather, but before he had gotten the opportunity, Jinyoung was bottoming out, punching the air out of his lungs all over again, forcing out more sharp, embarrassing whines.

This position was a mistake - as Jinyoung lifted one of Jaebum’s leg above his shoulder, practically folding him in half - he reached an angle that was setting him on fire all over again, hit that spot deep inside him that he had for the longest time believed didn’t exist. He had only watched in fascination how much Jinyoung enjoyed himself when their roles were reversed until Jinyoung had persuaded him for the first time to switch– and oh boy had that been a _revelation_.

Jinyoung showed no mercy to increase his pace again gradually but immediately moved in languid albeit _firm_ thrusts, the sound of his thighs smacking against Jaebum’s ass embarrassingly loud.

 _Oh - oh -_ Jaebum panted, eyes squeezed shut as he allowed himself to just enjoy himself - he didn’t have enough focus left to remember why he was keeping himself quiet, what exactly he was trying to hide that Jinyoung hadn’t seen before, or what Jaebum seriously wanted to hide anymore at this point in their relationship. 

He was so gone he barely registered the drops of tears running from the corner of his eyes until a sob rattled through his chest and Jinyoung leaned down to kiss the wet trail away. »You have been doing so _good_ \- you are so good for me -« Jinyoung’s sweet, soothing words blurred together – and even though they were supposed to calm him down, it only made him feel more raw. “I love you, babe.”

That’s all it took then - Jaebum was coming explosively between their bodies, without even being touched, with his hands reaching out to wrap around Jinyoung’s neck, just to hold onto him. He came so hard he couldn’t even make a noise, much less breathe properly. His entire body tensed, his muscles convulsing with each wave of his orgasm.

Jinyoung finally slowed down his rhythm then, but didn’t stop fucking into him with slow, intense, deep thrusts. Jaebum couldn’t do much but just let Jaebum continue fucking him, his body lax but still trembling, over sensitive from his climax. His cock kept twitching as if it wanted to squeeze another orgasm out of him but not quite able get there.

More tears involuntarily slipped out of Jaebum’s eyes when Jinyoung pulled him one last time onto his cock, burying himself so deep into him that he knew he was being filled with the other’s come - just as promised.

He blinked through the blurry, wet film over his eyes and watched Jinyoung’s pretty face of pleasure - always a sight to behold - he looked always so young, lips red and even poutier than usual, black sweaty strands of hair curling over his forehead. Jaebum’s heart felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest.

He might have blacked out a bit, the next time he blinked his eyes open, Jinyoung was still between his legs, but slowly, carefully started to pull out. Jaebum scrunched up his noise, when he was finally empty again for good and could very clearly feel the wet slide of Jinyoung’s cum trickling out and down between his cheeks. He didn’t manage a single peep or movement anymore, when Jinyoung reached between his legs, smearing his own cum over Jaebum’s skin, touching his poor, puckering, abused hole until Jaebum drew in a sharp, pained breath. He’d be so damn sore for _days,_ he’ll surely feel the phantom stretch of Jinyoung’s cock for quite some time.

»Next time I am going to plug you up again with my cum inside you.«, Jinyoung whispered next to his ear. _Next time._ Just as eloquent as reading all those books had made Jinyoung – as absolutely shameless and obscene he could be between the sheets and still make it sound like poetry.Or maybe that was just Jaebum being crazy. The deep, dark place inside him roared up once more - that _image_ would stay with him for bit. But right now he gathered enough brain cells together again to sniff with fake disgust, before he lazily sought out Jinyoung’s mouth, kissing him languidly and wetly - too much tongue. He just needed to taste him, feel him close in another way.

Jaebum drifted in and out of consciousness as Jinyoung got up from the bed and came back at some point with a warm, soft wet towel. He was too tired to protest when the other cleaned him up as gently as possible and he drifted away again anyway halfway through.

The next time he heard sounds coming from the kitchen - Jinyoung’s usually fond/annoyed tone as he spoke to the kittens -

The next time he felt how the bed dip next to him again as Jinyoung slipped back under the sheets with him. Automatically Jaebum curled towards him, throwing an arm around his middle.

»This was a _terrible_ idea.«

»You keep saying that but I don’t agree…and I think _you_ also don’t quite believe that.«

Jaebum drew in a deep breath, opening one eye to glare up to Jinyoung. He had already showered at some point while Jaebum was out and smelled fresh and clean from his shampoo.

»Also - I mean, I’d never thought you would _actually_ go through with it. I just thought I get a little revenge for the… cat incident.«

» _This_ was nothing like the cat incident!« Why wasn’t Jaebum surprised at all that Jinyoung just searched for the right opportunity to get Jaebum back for the so-called _cat incident_ from over a year ago! Aside from the fact that it certainly had not been Jaebum’s fault that Bambam and Yugyeom came barging into Jinyoung’s room in the dorm without knocking and got an eyeful of Jinyoung in a set of cat ears, collar and a truly _scandalous_ pair of lace panties.

Jinyoung slid down on the bed, tugging Jaebum along so he could comfortably curl around him. »You are right. The cat incident was way worse.« Jinyoung turned far enough around to press a kiss to Jaebum’s forehead, humming contently.

»You could have taken it out any time…and yet you hadn’t. I will spare you from asking why.«

Yeah. He hadn’t.

Jaebum rolled his eyes before he let his eyes drift close again.

Not the worst idea. Maybe.

 

 


End file.
